Captain Ginyu Saga
The Captain Ginyu Saga, also known as the Ginyu Force Saga, is the name for the middle third of the much larger Frieza Saga in Dragon Ball Z, according to Funimation's naming conventions for the English language anime, making it the third saga of the Dragon Ball Z series. The manga volumes that it is made up of are "The Ginyu Force" and "Goku vs. Ginyu". All major action in the Captain Ginyu Saga takes place on the planet Namek. The saga deals mainly with the fight between Goku, Gohan and Krillin against Captain Ginyu. Cartoon Network stated that Dragon Ball Z would be completely redone at the original airings of these episodes, as Funimation started using new voice actors since episode 54. This saga immediately follows the Namek Saga and is followed by the Frieza Saga. This saga aired in Japan in 1990 and 1991. It also aired in U.S. in 1998 and 1999, as the second part of US season two. This saga comprises the second half of the Funimation Remastered Season Two Box Set and is a part of the Funimation Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Box Volume 2 Set (however the saga is listed as a part of the Frieza Saga). Plot Goku vs. Burter and Jeice Burter and Jeice continue their losing battle against Goku. After dodging all their attacks with little to no effort, he is able to sneak up behind Burter, who prides himself to be the fastest being in the universe. Outraged, Burter charges at Goku with an all-out offensive, with Jeice soon joining in. Goku easily dodges their hits, and with little effort, knocks Burter out (but not killing him), leaving Jeice the only member left standing. A merciful Goku tells Jeice that he should choose to leave the planet rather than stay there. Jeice decides to take the offer and leaves the battle field, leaving his comrades behind. Vegeta does not hesitate to kill Burter by crushing his neck, then killing Recoome by blasting him to bits. Vegeta tells Goku that he is too soft to actually be a Super Saiyan. Meanwhile, Jeice arrives to Frieza's spaceship and tells Captain Ginyu of all their loss. Captain Ginyu, angered over the death of his men, flies to the battlefield to exact revenge (with Jeice coming along). Back at the battlefield, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillin discuss what they are to do next. Although Vegeta is concerned that Frieza had made his wish, Krillin points out that Frieza has not made his wish yet, otherwise the sky would have turned black when the Dragon would have been summoned. They then sense that Frieza's ki is approaching Grand Elder Guru's place, which confirms Goku's suspicions that they do need a password to summon the Namekian Dragon. They have little time to act as Captain Ginyu and Jeice arrive. Goku tells Gohan and Krillin to leave, get the Dragon Radar from Bulma, then find the Dragon Balls. Captain Ginyu then sees that Goku's power reading is 5,000. He knows that Goku is hiding his true power (which he believes to be somewhere around 60,000; 90,000 to be precise). The battle against the Ginyu Force soon commences. Goku and Vegeta vs. Captain Ginyu and Jeice. Vegeta, however, flees the scene, leaving Goku to fend for himself. Goku vs. Captain Ginyu Captain Ginyu attacks an unguarded Goku, and elbows straight in the face. The fight then commences, with both equally matched. They are also hiding the bulk of their power (which Captain Ginyu wants to expose out of Goku, but Goku is reluctant to do so). Meanwhile, Vegeta flies over to Frieza's spaceship first and kills all of Frieza's men that were guarding the ship, but fails to find the Dragon Balls, which Frieza's men have hidden in a hole they dug earlier. As he cleans himself up, he decides to wait for someone to uncover the Balls, kill them and then make his wish. Back at the battlefield, Captain Ginyu and Goku still seem evenly matched. This is until Jeice fires an attack at Goku. Goku easily dodges, but leaves himself open to be caught by Captain Ginyu in a full-nelson. Jeice urges Captain Ginyu to break his back, but Captain Ginyu lets Goku go. Captain Ginyu then threatens Jeice with death if he interferes again. Captain Ginyu then tells Goku that he wants to see his perfect power. Goku decides to, and does the Kaio-ken. Captain Ginyu is shocked to find that Goku's power is 180,000 (Captain Ginyu's maximum is 120,000). Captain Ginyu then questions whether Goku can truly be a Super Saiyan. Meanwhile, Frieza finally arrives to Guru's place, with Nail waiting for him. Nail refuses to talk about the password. All of a sudden, three Namekian warriors arrive to fight Frieza. Nail tells them to leave, but they refuse. Frieza then kills all three of them with ease. Nail then fights Frieza in a remote location. It is obvious Nail has no chance against Frieza, but must stall time for Dende to deliver the password to the others. Goku is Ginyu and Ginyu is Goku Knowing now that he cannot defeat Goku himself, Captain Ginyu resorts to trickery. Ginyu immediately drives his fist into his chest, severely wounding himself. A confused Goku can only watch as Ginyu suddenly shoots a beam from his mouth. Upon impact the beam sends Goku's consciousness into Ginyu's body and vice-versa. Captain Ginyu has used his Body Change, switching bodies with Goku. Ginyu and Jeice leave for Frieza's ship while in the process leaving Goku to die in Ginyu's wounded body. Krillin and Gohan arrive at Frieza's spaceship (much to Vegeta's chagrin, who cannot bring himself to kill them now) to locate the Dragon Balls and summon the Namekian Dragon Porunga, but nothing happens. Gohan and Krillin sense someone coming and hide. Jeice and Captain Ginyu (in Goku's body) arrive at Frieza's ship and wonder who dug up the Dragon Balls. Krillin mistakenly goes off to greet Goku, and he soon realizes this is not the Goku he knows. Goku, in Ginyu's body, then arrives and implores Krillin and Gohan to fight back. Krillin and Gohan then face-off against Captain Ginyu, while Vegeta witnesses the battle. After a brief fighting, Captain Ginyu states that his fighting power should be around 180,000, which stuns Krillin and Gohan as he begins powering up. After reaching Full Power, Captain Ginyu asks Jeice what his exact power level is, to which Jeice responds as 23,000, to which surprises Captain Ginyu (as he thought it would be around 180,000). Goku then states that Ginyu does not know how to utilize the power in Goku's body and that he can not focus by using his mind. After seeing their opportunity, Gohan and Krillin are able to lay several effective blows to Captain Ginyu, which causes Captain Ginyu to call in his backup partner, Jeice. As Jeice prepares to enter the battle, he is confronted by Vegeta, who then challenges him. Meanwhile, Nail is having difficulties of his own as he challenges Frieza, who leaves him on the brink of death. Back on the battlefield, Goku, Krillin and Gohan then challenge Captain Ginyu as a team, who manage to outclass him a little. Meanwhile, Vegeta and Jeice are battling it out in Frieza's spaceship, until Jeice's anger gets the best of him, in which he burst out of Frieza's spaceship. Within a matter of seconds, Jeice is destroyed by Vegeta with a Genocide Breaker. After beating Jeice, Vegeta then states that he is the legendary Super Saiyan, which Captain Ginyu refuses to believe, as he states that Vegeta is not a Super Saiyan. Vegeta, angry at this comment, then attacks Ginyu in an all-out assault, and with a series of powerful blows is able to bring the Captain down with his Saiyan strength. As Vegeta prepares to destroy Ginyu, Ginyu then plays his trump card as he prepares to switch bodies with Vegeta. After realizing what Ginyu is planning, Goku sees his opportunity and is able, in the nick of time, to finally get back in his body, although he is left severely wounded as a result of Vegeta's previous beating. After returning to their initial bodies, Ginyu prepares to make one last attempt to switch bodies once again with Vegeta and he once again uses his Body Change technique. Vegeta then rushes full speed to him and at the last minute, teleports in front of him, tricking Captain Ginyu, and lands a series of powerful attacks to Captain Ginyu, wounding him greatly. Attack after attack, Vegeta has the upper hand, until Captain Ginyu finally sees a chance to switch bodies with him. Ginyu almost succeeds although Goku sees a Namekian Frog, catches it and throws it into the air, directly in the path of the beam of light. After a few minutes, the result leaves Captain Ginyu in the body of the frog. Vegeta attempts to crush the frog, but chooses not to as he does not want to dirty his shoes (and since Ginyu's fate is now much worse than death itself). Vegeta then states that now would be a good time to destroy Goku's team, but Goku however, sees through Vegeta's farce, knowing that he will need their help to defeat Frieza and make his wish with the Dragon Balls. Vegeta takes Goku inside Frieza's spaceship and places him in a Rejuvenation Tank while providing Gohan and Krillin with Saiyan armor. Krillin then decides to take a rather risky trip to see Guru and get the password from him. Anime and Manga differences *In the anime, several of Frieza's soldiers are located at Frieza's spaceship and Captain Ginyu holds try outs involving them for a spot on the Ginyu Force. Later on when Vegeta returns to the spaceship he confronts and kills them. In the manga there were no soldiers around. *In the anime, Bulma leaves her position between two large rocks and using her Airbike, travels to a destroyed Namekian village and is later chased by Dinosaurs that Krillin saves her from. In the manga however she never leaves her location. *Three Namekian Warriors show up at Grand Elder Guru's House to fight Frieza and are quickly killed. This did not happen in the manga. *Gohan struggling to bring himself to hit Ginyu while he looks like his father is exclusive to the anime. *The fights involving Ginyu and Jeice are extended upon heavily in the anime with Gohan getting in on the action a lot more and with Goku getting involved too. *In the anime Ginyu begins to get accustomed to Goku's body and gives Gohan and Krillin a harder fight. This never happened in the manga. *In the anime, Captain Ginyu attempts to switch bodies with Vegeta but a burst of super speed causes Ginyu to lose track of him. Vegeta then fights Ginyu who lets himself get beaten down before performing the body change technique. In the manga, Captain Ginyu performs the body change technique with Vegeta immediately after going back into his old body. *In the manga, after Ginyu is turned into a frog he is never seen again. In the anime, he returns to cause problems for Bulma. He eventually lands on Earth after the wish is made to send everyone except for Goku and Frieza away from Namek. Characters Battles featured *Goku vs. Burter and Jeice *Goku vs. Captain Ginyu *Frieza (First Form) vs. 3 Namekian warriors (anime only) *Nail vs. Frieza (First Form) *Vegeta vs. Frieza's soldiers (anime only) *Gohan and Krillin vs. Captain Ginyu (Goku's body) *Vegeta vs. Jeice *Gohan, Krillin and Goku (Captain Ginyu's body) vs. Captain Ginyu (Goku's body) (anime only) *Vegeta vs. Captain Ginyu (Goku's Body) *Vegeta vs. Captain Ginyu (anime only) Releases Funimation VHS/DVD Volumes *Captain Ginyu Saga - Assault (54-56) *Captain Ginyu Saga - Double Cross (57-60) Note: Funimation released both edited and uncut VHS volumes, while the DVDs are uncut only. Funimation Remastered DVD Sets *Dragon Ball Z Season Two (40-74) (only episodes 68-74 are part of the Captain Ginyu Saga) Funimation Dragon Box Sets *Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Box Vol. 2 (43-84) (only episodes 68-74 are part of the Captain Ginyu Saga) Funimation DBZ Kai DVD/Blu-ray Volumes *Dragon Ball Z Kai Part Three (27-39) (only episodes 32-35 are part of the Captain Ginyu Saga) Funimation DBZ Kai Season Sets *Dragon Ball Z Kai Season Two (27-52) (only episodes 32-35 are part of the Captain Ginyu Saga) Funimation Season Blu-ray Sets *Dragon Ball Z Season Two (40-74) (only episodes 68-74 are part of the Captain Ginyu Saga) Manga chapters Episode list Dragon Ball Z (7 episodes) Dragon Ball Z Kai (4 episodes) Video Game Appearances This saga was adapted in the following video games *''Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' series *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' series *''Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball Raging Blast'' series *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Daikessen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: LSI Barcode Wars'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot'' Trivia *For their release of the Captain Ginyu Saga, FUNimation did not include recaps or even the lone next episode preview that are usually found on their individual discs. This is because episodes 54-56 aired in a slightly edited form on Toonami to make up for the place at which episode 53 had been edited to stop. To make up for this, FUNimation created new recaps for half of the Captain Ginyu Saga until the footage began to sync up to the Japanese version by episode 57. Therefore, the recaps seen in the TV version of episodes 54-56 are different from the recaps seen on later DVD and Blu-ray releases. Site Navigation ca:Saga del Capità Gineu pt-br:Saga Capitão Ginyu it:Saga di Freezer es:Saga de Freezer fr:Saga de Freezer Category:Sagas Category:Dragon Ball Z sagas Category:Captain Ginyu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z